YOU AND YOUR CHILD
by ruixi1
Summary: kebahagian itu indah..squel you and your child/HUNHAN/GS
1. Chapter 1

**YOU AND YOUR CHILD**

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Luhan nampak bergulung di kasurnya sang empuk dengan selimut rusa berwarna biru, cuaca di luar memang sedang tidak bersahabat hujan terus turun dari malam sampai pagi ini. Luhan merupakan gadis keturunan cina yang sedang mengemara ke korea, luhan pindah ke korea saat dirinya mendapat beasiswa di salah satu universitas di korea, dengan senang luhan meminta ijin kepada orangtuanya dan akhirnya disini lah luhan berada. Satu minggu yang lalu luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dimana luhan lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan walau tidak menjadi yang terbaik. Orang tuanya telah kembali ke cina dua hari setelah acara kelulusanya, luhan tinggal di salah satu flat yang tidak terlalu mewah, karena luhan bukanlah berasal dari keluarga berada, kehidupan orang tuanya di cina cukup di bilang sederhana.

Saat ini luhan tengah bekerja di sebuah kafe di pusat kota, pekerjaan ini sudah luhan tekuni sejak dia pindah ke korea, luhan akan bekerja setelah selesai kuliah sekitar pukul dua sore dan akan selesai pukul delapan malam. Namun saat ini luhan sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik, karena luhan merasa dia telah lulus kuliah.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi dengan berat hati akhirnya luhan bangun karena dirasakan cacing dalam perutnya mulai berdisko, luhan bangun dan berjalan kea rah dapur lalu membuka kulkasnya dan memasukan cereal ke dalam mangkuk lalu di campur dengan susu. Luhan duduk di kursi dan menyalakan televise yang sudah tidak modern lagi. Saat luhan tengah asik memakan serealnya tiba-tiba saja luhan membaca sebuah running text yang memberikan informasi mengenai adanya sebuah perekrutan besar-besaran dari perusahaan OH corporation. Dengan sigap luhan segera mencatat tanggal persyaratan yang harus di siapkan.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari flatnya dan berjalan menuju kafe dimana tempatnya bekerja, saat ini jam memang masih menunjukan pukul setangah satu, namun karena tidak ada kegiatan maka luhan berangkat lebih awal. setelah sampai di halte dekat kafenya luhan segera berjalan dengan memasukan tangah ke dalam jaketnya, cuacanya memang masih cukup dingin walaupun hujan sudah reda sejak dua jam yang lalu. Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan saat luhan melewati salah satu taman dekat kafenya luhan berhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4 tahun tengah berjongkok dekat ayunan taman tersebut.

Perlahan luhan berjalan menghampiri bocah yang sedang berjongkok tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya luhan saat mengetahui bocah tersebut tengah menangis

"hiks,,appa,,hiks,,"

Mendengar racauan sang anak luhan mengerti bahwa anak ini tersesat dia pasti terpisah dari appanya, lalu luhan pun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah tersebut.

"hei adik kecil, kenapa menangis hmm?" tanya luhan dengan mengelus rambut sang anak. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya sang anakpun mengangkat kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya sang anak saat melihat seseorang yang begitu cantik yang tengah tersenyum dengan mata rusanya.

"gwenchana" tanya luhan saat sang anak hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

GREP

"omma..hiks,,omma"

Luhan hanya terdiam saat sang anak memeluknya dengan kencang, bahkan saat ini luhan hanya terdiam mendengar anak ini menyebutnya omma. Lalu sang anak melepaskan pelukannya dan tetap berdiri tepat di depan wajah luhan.

"omma, hiks omma bogoshipo" kembali mendengar ucapan bocah kecil ini luhan segera sadar dan kembli menormalkan tatapannya

"heii adik kecil aku bukan omma mu, kau tersesat?" namun apa yang di dapatkan luhan bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskan namun hanya gelengan kepala. "omma" luhan sedikit jengah dengan kelakuan bocah di depannya yang hanya meracau omma di depannya, luhan melirik jam tangannya dimana sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua, luhan segera bangun dari jongkoknya

"yasudah karena kau diam saja, noona harus pergi bekerja"

Luhan membalikan badannya namun belum sempat luhan melangkahkan kakinya kembali terdengar pangilan yang terasa sangat memilukan

"omma, jebal hajima hiks hiks" merasa tidak tega akhinya luhan kembali berbalik dan menghadap bocah di depannya. "baiklah karena noona akan kerja kau mau ikut?nanti kita cari orang tuamu arra?" ucap luhan dengan menyodorkan tangannya.

Akhirnya sang anakpun mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan luhan yang berada di depannya. Luhan menggandengnya dan berjalan bersamaan.

"AKKKHH chakamman heii siapa namamu hm?" tanya luhan saat baru menyadari kalau dia belum tahu nama anak ini. Sang anak yang sudah berhenti menangis mengadahkan kepalanya menatap luhan "ziyu"

"ahh jd namamu ziyu hmmm?apakah ayahmu kerja di sekitar sini?kenapa kau menangis?"

"nde appa ziyu bekerja disini, tadi ziyu ikut appa ke kantol tlus ziyu lapal dan kelual dali kantol appa dengan kai jucci tapi ziyu ga tau dimana kai jucci" jelas ziyu dengan aksen cadelnya yang membuat luhan merasa gemas dan ingin mencubitnya.

"ahh kalau begitu nanti kita cari appa ziyu nde?sekarang noona harus bekerja" ziyu hanya mengangguk dan semakin menggenggam tangan luhan dengan erat.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah perusahaan besar terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut acak-acakan tengah berlari menuju lift, dia baru saja keluar dari ruangannya, dia lupa kalau tadi dia membawa ziyu untuk pergi makan, namun setelah membeli makanan kai justru meninggalkan ziyu yang tadinya di suruh untuk menunggunya. Setelah sampai di ruangannya entah kenapa kai seperti melupakan sesuatu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengingat bahwa putra atasannya lah yang dia lupakan.

Kai berlari menuju taman yang di tempati ziyu namun nihil taman tersebut telah kosong hanya beberapa anak sekolah yang tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Pikiran kai melayang kemana-mana membayangkan betapa murkanya sang atasan kalau sampai tahu anaknya hilang kai terus berkeliling mencari ziyu

"aishhh pabbo kau kim kai kenapa bisa melupakan ziyu" rutuk kai sambil celingukan mencari ziyu

.

.

"lu siapa anak itu?" tunjuk kyungsoo teman kerja luhan saat mereka berdiri di depan konter kafe, luhan menengok kea rah ziyu yang saat ini duduk di meja pojok kiri dengan eskrim di depannya yang sedang di lahap dengan nikmatnya.

"oh dia ziyu" ucap luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ziyu.

"aku tahu kau sudah memberitahuku tadi, maksud ku siapa anak itu kenapa bersamamu?"

"oh,,, dia anak yang tersesat dia tadi menangis di taman, karena tidak tega aku bawa saja dia kesini" balas luhan, kyungsoo nampak menganggukan kepalanya

"omma"

Belum kyungsoo bertanya kembali luhan dan kyungsoo menengok kea rah ziyu yang tengah berteriak memanggil luhan dengan panggilan omma, kyungsoo yang mendengarnya nampak kaget dan membelakan matanya seakan keluar. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kea rah ziyu yang melambaikan tangannya, melewati xiumin yang masih memamerkan wajah terkejutnya.

"hmm weo?" luhan menyeka es krim yang bececeran di pinggir bibir ziyu dengan tisu.

"ziyu cudah kenyang omma"

"hmmm, ziyu bisakah tidak memanggil omma, noona saja nde?" ziyu hanya menggeleng tanda tidak menerima keinginan luhan. Akhirnya luhan hanya menghela nafas. "yasudah ziyu duduk disini saja arra, noona kerja dulu"

"hmmm omma" ucap ziyu dengan anggukan dan cengiran polos yang memperlihatkan beberapa deretan gigi putihnya.

.

.

Kai nampak masih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari ziyu sampai akhirnya matanya melotot kala melihat bocah yang di carinya tengah duduk di kursi kafe. Kai dapat melihat ziyu karena ziyu duduk dekat kaca kafe, tanpa membuang waktu kai berlari masuk ke dalam kafe

Kriing

Bunyi pintu kafe terbuka membuat luhan dan kyungsoo menengok kea rah pintu dan mengembangkan senyuman tanda selamat datang. Namun kai tidak di perdulikan oleh kai saat kedua gadis cantik menyapanya di depan pintu, kai segera berlari ke pojok kiri kafe dimana ziyu duduk.

Grep

"yakkkk!" ziyu berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya. Lalu ziyu menengadahkan kepalany untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya lalu "kai jucci" ucap ziyu senang saat tahu siapa orang yeng memeluknya.

Kyungsoo dan luhan hanya terdiam memperhatikan dua manusia berbeda warna kulit tersebut. Kai mengendorkan pelukannya lalu menatap ziyu penuh rasa senang, karena akhirnya dia menemukan ziyu dan akan terhindar dari bencana amukan appa ziyu manusia es atasan sekaligus temannya tersebut.

"ziyu-ya akhirnya hyung menemukannmu"ucap kai

"nde, jucci kemana saja"

Kai nampak mengerutkan keningnya kala mendengar ziyu memanggilnya ahjussi, sudah berulang kali kai menyuruh ziyu untuk memanggilnya hyung, karena kai merasa tidak terlalu tua untuk di panggil ahjussi, namun berulang kali pula ziyu menolak dan kekeh memanggil kai ahjussi.

"HAH yasudahlah kajja kita kembali, appa mu bisa memenggal kepalaku kalau tahu kau hilang" kai lalu menarik tangan ziyu untuk turun dari kursi mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kasir, karena kai melihat adanya eskrim di depan ziyu, namun belum sempat sampai ke kasir ziyu menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari kai. Ziyu berlari kea rah luhan yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan kai dan ziyu dari tadi

"omma" ziyu berlari dan memeluk kaki luhan. Kai yang melihat ziyu memanggil seseorang dengan omma nampak kaget "heh omma?" tanya kai pada dirinya sendiir

Luhan lantas berjongkok saat ziyu memeluknya "oh ziyu sudah ketemu dengan appa?"tanya luhan, namun ziyu menggelengkan kepalanya "anio, dia kai jucci bukan appanya ziyu" luhan hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut ziyu, lalu melihat keakraban ziyu dengan salah satu pelayan kafe tersebut kai tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"annyeong" sapa kai kepada luhan, lalu luhan pun berdiri dan membungkukan badannya

"annyeong"

"mian ziyu adalah keponakan saya, maaf apakah dia merepotkan?tadi aku lupa malah meninggalkannya di taman" ucap kai dengan menggaruk tengkuknya menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"heh?" ucap kyungsoo saat mendengar penjelasan kai. Mendengar seseorang di samping luhan kai lantas menengokan kepalanya dan dia seakan terhipnotis akan kecantikan wanita disampingnya, namun konsentrasi kai terpecah saat merasakan getar ponsel di sakunya, maka kai langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"yeob-

".."

"oh nde mian, aku kesana sekarang"

Pip

Kai langsung memasukan ponselnya dan menggandeng tangan ziyu, "kajja kita pulang appamu sudah menanyakanmu" ucap kai lalu pamit kepada luhan dan kyungsoo setelah membayar eskrim ziyu.

.

.

Brak

Tap tap tap

"appa"

Mendengar suara pintu yang di buka paksa serta langkah lari dan panggilan melengking dari putra kesayangannya sehun menengokan kepalanya yang sedang melihat dokumen di balik meja besarnya. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri ziyu

HAP

Sehun menangkap tubuh gembul ziyu dan mengangkatnya ke atas, ziyu yang merasakan tubuhnya melayang hanya tertawa. Kai yang berada di belakangnya segera menutup pintu dan mmperhatikan ayah dan anak tersebut "bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak menemukan ziyu" batin kai sambil tetap tersenyum. Sehun menurunkan ziyu dan mendudukannya di sofa di ruangannya

"ziyu kemana saja oh?" tanya sehun merapihkan rambut ziyu yang berantakan. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut kai membelakan matanya " mati aku" ucapnya.

"ah tadi ziyu menangis di taman appa" mulai ziyu

"oh?" sehun mengernyitkan keningnya kala mendengar penuturran ziyu, lalu ziyu mulai menceritaka semua yang terjadi padanya. Setelah selesai sehun langsung melemparkan deathglare mematikannya kepada temannya yang saat ini tengah duduk di sebrangnya.

"hhehe tenanglah sehuna, kan aku berhasil menemukan ziyu, tadi aku lupa " ucap kai memelas. Belum sempat sehun mengeluarkan amarahnya kembali suara ziyu terdengar

"appa ziyu ingin bersama omma lagi"

"eh? Maksud mu omma yang di kafe?" tanya sehun. Ziyu mengangguk dengan cepat dan memberikan puppy eyesnya kea rah sehun. Melihat kelakuan sang anak sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak kepala sang anak.

"ziyu-ya kenapa memaggil noona itu dengan omma?" tanya kai yang penasaran dari tadi karena ziyu selalu memanggil wanita tadi omma. Sehun yang merasa penasaran pun segera mengangguk antusian dan memperhatikan sang anak

"dia mirip dengan omma, cantik dan baik" mendengar itu sehun hanya terdiam dan menatap sang anak. Ziyu kehilangan ommanya saat usia ziyu berusia satu tahun, sang omma mengidap kanker hati yang akhirnya membawanya kembali kepada yang maha kuasa dan meninggalkan ziyu dan sehun. Selama ini sehun merawat ziyu tanpa kekurangan sediktipun selalu menceritakan sang omma yang baik dan cantik.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian ziyu hilang dan bertemu dengan luhan, setiap hati ziyu selalu ingin ikut dengan sehun ke kantor, namun sehun selalu menolaknya karena sehun memiliki jadwal di luar kantornya, dan dia tidak mau meninggalkan ziyu terlalu lama di kantornya, maka untuk membuat ziyu tinggal bersama ommanya sehun dia selalu membawakan hadiah saat pulang kantor.

Namun tidak dengan hari ini ziyu berhasil membuat ayahnya mau tidak mau membawa ziyu ke kantor, lagi pula jadwal sehun hanya rapat di kantor.

"appa, cetelah celecai kita ke tempat omma bekelja nde?" tanya ziyu yang duduk di sofa ruangan sehun dengan robot di tangannya. Sehun yang tengah memerikasa dokumen di mejanya melihat kea rah ziyu dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Luhan sedang membersihkan meja yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh pengunjungnya, lalu suara pintu terbuka berbunyi menandakan adanya pengunjung datang, lalu luhan membalikan badannya,

"selamat dat-"

Grep

"ommaaaaaaaa" belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya kembali luhan dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang memeluk kakinya, lantas luhan menundukan kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya luhan melihat ziyu tengah tersenyum kepadanya dengan memeluk erat kakinya.

"ziyu-ya?" lalu luhan mengangkat ziyu ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium pipi ziyu

"ah bogoshipo" ucap luhan tanpa memperhatikan bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang datang bersama ziyu.

"ziyu datang dengan siapa oh" tanya luhan kembali setelah menurunkan ziyu dari gendongannya.

"appa" ucap ziyu dengan menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. luhan menengokan kepalanya

Deg "tampan" satu kata yang keluar dari dalam hati luhan saat melihat lelaki yang berdiri dengan gagahnya, rambut pirang disisir kebelakang, mata tajan dan rahang yang tegas serta kulit yang putih seperti ziyu yang dibalut dengan kemeja putih dan jas abu-abu serta celana bahan hitam dan sepatu pantopel hitam yang menyempurnakan penampilannya. Melihat ziyu melambaikan tangannya lalu sehun berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua

"anyyeong" sapa sehun dengan nada datar, mendengar sapaan tersebut membuat luhan terkesiap lantas membungkukan badanya

"oh anyyeong, neo ziyu appa?" tanya luhan dengan masih menatap sehun

"nde, gomawo sudah menjaga ziyu waktu itu" ucap sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"oh nde" ucap luhan nampak gugup saat ini.

"omma kajja" ajak ziyu menuju salah satu kursi

"ah ziyu noona harus menyelesaikan ini sebentar, duluan saja bersama appamu nde? Akan noona bawakan es krim kesukaan ziyu"

Ziyu mengangguk lalu menarik tangan sehun menuju kursi di pojok yang waktu itu di duduki oleh ziyu.

Sehun dan ziyu tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan ziyu yang begitu semangat memakan eskrimnya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang ziyu panggil omma, sampai akhirnya sehun menemukan luhan tengah membawa nampan dengan beberapa minuman di atasnya

"cantik, kenapa denganku, kenapa aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat wajahnya, senyumnya bahkan kelembutannya pada ziyu, perasaan apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu luhan" batin sehun dengan memperhatikan luhan. Sehun mengetahui nama luhand ari ziyu yang selalu menceritakannya dan kai saat awal ziyu hilang.

Sampai saat ini tepat pukul delapan luhan selesai dari jam kerjanya, lalu dia keluar dari lokernya bersama kyungsoo, mereka keluar dari kafe dan berjalan menuju halte bus, namun saat luhan baru keluar kafe luhan dikagetkan dengan adanya sehun dan ziyu di depannya

"omma kajja pulang bersama" ucap ziyu memegang tangan luhan. Luhan nampak bingung lalu sedikit matana melirik sehun yang berada di depannya.

"oh, ak-"

"kajja luhan sii, aku akan mengantarkanmu"ucap sehun memotong ucapan luhan yang nampak akan menolak ajakan putanya. Luhan lantas menengok kea rah kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya, lalu kyungsoo melirik ziyu yang nampak senang dan tetap memegang tangan luhan, kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu sehun dan luhan berjalan menuju mobil sehun dimana ziyu menggandeng tangan sehun dan luhan di kiri dan kanannya.

.

.

Ziyu tengah duduk di pangkuan luhan dengan sehun disampingnya yang tengah menyetir, sepanang perjalanan ziyu terus saja mengoceh terlihat raut bahagia pada wajahnya, luhan yang mendengarnya menanggapi semua perkataan ziyu, namun luhan sedikit merasa tidak enak terhadap sehun bagaimanapun mereka belum saling mengenal namun ziyu selalu memanggilnya omma, bahkan luhan tidak tahu kenapa ziyu memanggillnya omma.

Saat ini ziyu tengah tertidur dalam pangkuan luhan, terlihat kelelahan karena menunggu luhan berjam-jam dan terus mengoceh selama dalam perjalanan, luhan terus mengelus rambut ziyu dan kadang-kadang tersenyum. Sehun yang melihat betapa lembut dan sayangnya luhan kepada ziyu sedikit mengangkat bibirnya. Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hatinya kala melihat keakraban luhan dan ziyu, entahlah sehun merasakan luhan adalah sosok wanita yang cocok untuk ziyu.

"ehmm, mian sehun sii di depan sana kau bisa berbelok ke kiri" ucap luhan menunjukan jalan rumahnya. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja

"jangan terlalu formal denganku, panggil saja aku sehun atau oppa" ucap sehun yang membuat luhan sedikit membulatkan bibirnya.

"oh tapi-"

"gwenchana aku melihat kau begitu menyayangi ziyu, gomawo sudah mau direpotkan oleh ziyu"ucap sehun memotong perkataan luhan.

"aku sendiri bingung kenapa ziyu bisa begitu saja memanggilmu omma, bahkan dia selalu merajuk untuk datang ke tempatmu bekerja setiap harinya, nampaknya ziyu sangat menyukaimu"ucap sehun kembali.

"mian sehun si eh kemana omma ziyu?"tanya luhan mengeluarkan rasa penasarnnya karena ziyu tidak pernah bercerita tentang ibunya. Sehun sedikit mengulas senyumnya yang tidak di sadari oleh luhan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu

"omma ziyu sudah tenang di surga"

Deg

Luhan nampak terkejut dan memandang sehun, " dia mengidap kanker hati, beruntung dia dapat melahirkan ziyu dengan selamat namun setelah melahirkan ziyu kondisinya semakin memburuk lalu setahun kemudian dia meninggalkan tepat ziyu berusia satu tahun" sehun terus memperhatikan jalanan di depannya sedangkan luhan nampak menundukan kepalanya menatap ziyu yang berada di pelukannya tanpa disadarinya luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada ziyu. Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah luhan dan ziyu lalu kembali senyum menghiasi wajah sehun.

"gomawo" ucap luhan menundukan tubuhnya dan mengelus rambut ziyu yang tengah tertidur di kursi yang di duduki luhan tadi.

"nde, kami pulang"ucap sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh luhan, lalu mobil sehun melesat pergi meninggalkan luhan di depan flatnya.

.

.

.

Semakin hari kedekatan luhan dan ziyu semakin terlihat hampir setiap ziyu ikut sehun ke kantor pasti akan berakhir makan siang di tempat luhan bekerja bahkan ziyu akan menemani luhan sampai sehun pulang dan menjemputnya lalu mereka akan pulang bersama, saat ini karena luhan telah selesai kuliah maka dia bekerja dari pagi sampai jam 5 sore seperti jam kantor biasanya maka dia dapat pulang bersama ziyu dan sehun.

.

.

Luhan tengah mengistirahatkan badannya di atas kasurnya saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpejam namun belum sempat luhan tertidur dering ponsel membangunkannya dengan malas luhan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di samping kepalanya, lalu luhan menggeser tanda hijau saat meliht siapa yang menelponnya

"yeob-"

"luhan, bisakah kau datang kemari?" tanya sehun di sebrang telpon dengan nada panik, mendengar itu luhan lantas mendudukan dirinya

"weo sehun?"

"ziyu ziyu"

"kenapa dengan ziyu?" tanya luhan mulai panic saat sehun mengatakan ziyu

"dia demam dan dari tadi terus mengigau memanggil kamu luhan" ucap sehun

"ah, aku kesana"

"ta-"

Pip

Luhan langsung mematikan sambungannya dia bergegas mengambil mantel dan tasnya lalu berlari menuju ke luar flat dan menuju halte, saat ini luhan masih menggunakan piyamanya yang di lapis dengan mantelnya.

.

.

Sementara itu sehun tengah mendumel kala sambungannya di putuskan sebelah pihak oleh luhan

"aishh gadis itu kenapa mematikannya bagaimana dia kesini?" ucap sehun namun kembali dia berlalu menuju ziyu yang saat ini sedang terbaring yang di damping oleh omma dan appa sehun

"omma lulu omma" racau ziyu

"sehuna apakah luhan akan datang?" tanya nyonya oh ibu sehun, semua orang sudah mengetahui perihal kedekatan luhan dengan ziyu karena bocah hyper aktif ini selalu menceritakan kegiatannya dengan luhan sepulangnya.

"nde, luhan akan datang" ucap sehun lalu duduk di sebelah ziyu, sehun mengelus rambut ziyu yang basah akibat keringat dan kompresan di keningnya.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar derap langkah dari tangga menuju kamar ziyu, sehun beserta kedua orang tuanya nampak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju pintu sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan dengan mantel besar dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Setelah dibukakan pintu oleh salah satu pembantu di rumah sehun luhan lantas menanyakan keberadaan ziyu setelah diberitahu luhan langsung melesat.

"luhan" ucap sehun lalu bangun menuju luhan, kedua orang tua sehun yang duduk di sofa depan ranjang ziyu hanya memperhatikan luhan yang berjalan menuju ziyu. Lalu luhan mengelus pipi ziyu yang nampak memerah karena panas ziyu yang cukup tinggi

"ziyu sayang"ucap luhan lembut yang mengakibatkan ziyu membuka matanya yang sayu

"omma" ucap ziyu dengan parau dan lemah "omma hiks hiks omma" ziyu menangis lalu menggengam tangan luhan yang berada di pipinya. Melihat itu semua mr dan mrs oh nampak terharu, sehun hanya memperhatikan luhan dan ziyu sampai akhrinya salah satu pembantu mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan bahwa dokter ahn sudah datang.

Setelah memeriksa ziyu sang dokter lantas pamit dan memberikan obat untuk ziyu, luhan nampak masih betah mendampingi ziyu dan memegang tangan ziyu. Omma dan appa sehun lantas keluar dan berpaspasan dengan sehun yang baru saja mengantarkan dokter

"sehuna dia nampak mengkhawatirkan ziyu, cobalah membuka hatimu nak,pikirkanlah ziyu"ucap sang omma. "kami ke kamar dulu nampaknya ziyu sudah lebih baik terutama ada ommanya yang menemani"ucap sang appa menekankan kata omma pada kalimatnya lalu menepuk bahu sehun dan pergi meninggalkan sehun.

Sehun memasuki kamar ziyu dan betapa berdesirnya hati sehun kala melihat luhan tengah mengelap keringat pada dahi ziyu nampaknya obat yang diberikan dokter ahn sudah mulai beraksi. Sehun berjalan menghampiri luhan lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang ziyu bersebrangan dengan luhan.

"oh, sepertinya ziyu sudah membaik panasnya sudah turun" ucap luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"hmmmm" ucap sehun melirik luhan dan ziyu bergantian.

"aku akan pulang sekarang"ucap luhan lalu berdiri, mendengar itu sehun lantas bangun dan menghampiri luhan yang akan memakai mantelnya yang diletakan di atas kursi belajar ziyu, lalu sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dan menghentuikan kegiatan luhan

Deg deg jantung keduanya nampak berdetak cepat kala kedua kulit tersebut bersentuhan, luhan nampak menundukan kepalanya dan sehun segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya,

"hmm, sebaiknya kau menginap saja ini sudah malam" ucap sehun sedikit gugup, luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap sehun dengan polosnya membuat sehun menggeram entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali sehun mencium kedua mata yang nampak seperti mata rusa tersebut

"tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri ko" ucap luhan tetap memandang sehun.

"aku takut ziyu terbangun tengah malam dan mencarimu" ucap sehun dengan tetap memandang luhan tegas. Dipandang seperti itu membuat luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu" ucap sehun namun luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"anio aku tidur bersama ziyu saja" ucap luhan seraya berjalan kea rah ziyu dan menidurkan badannya di sebelah ziyu. Sehun memperhatikan keduanya sampai akhirnya terdengar nafas teratur luhan yang telah terlelap disamping ziyu. Sehun berjalan menuju keduanya dan memakaikan selimut kepada luhan, dipandanginya wajah luhan yang nampak cantik walau dalam keadaan tidur, seulas senyum sehun berikan lalu dia condongkan badannya sedikit dan mencium kening luhan cukup lama setelahnya sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum

"jalla" ucapnya lalu keluar meninggalkan ziyu dan luhan, tanpa sehun sadari sebenarnya luhan belum tertidur, luhan membuka matanya dan memegangi keningnya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum "jalja sehunie" ucap luhan lalu memejamkan matanya dan memeluk ziyu.

.

.

Dua buah mata bulat nampak mengerjap-ngerjap dan terkikik geli saat memperhatikan seseorang yang didepannya, ziyu terus tersenyum memandangi luhan yang masih tertidur di sampingnya, saat terbangun ziyu merasakan seseorang memeluknya saat menengok betapa terkejutnya ziyu saat melihat luhan ada disampingnya, tidur bersamanya bahkan memeluknya.

Krieeet

Pintu terbuka mengalihkan ziyu dari pandangannya, dilihatnya sang appa yang memasuki kamarnya, ziyu terenyum lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah luhan.

"ziyu sudah bangun hmm?" ucap sehun dengan mengecup kepala ziyu

"nde appa, appa ziyu sangat sennag ada omma disini" ucap ziyu. Mendengar suara orang mengobrol perlahan luhan membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya luhan kala melihat ziyu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, lantas luhan bergegas bangun dan duduk di kasur ziyu

"omma" grep ziyu meloncat memeluk luhan, mendapat serangan tiba-tiba membuat luhan sedikit oleng langsung memeluk ziyu. Lalu luhan melihat kea rah sehun yang tengah tersenyum,

"selamat pagi luhan" ucap sehun

"pagi" ucap luhan yang semakin mempererat pelukannya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

.

.

Saat ini seluruh keluarga oh tengah berada di meja makan di tambah satu perempuan cantik yang duduk di samping ziyu dan berhadapan dengan sehun.

"omma, appa apakah kita akan tinggal bersama?" ucap ziyu yang membuat semua orang menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya.

"ziyu ingin appa dan omma belcama, kita akan tinggal belcamakan?

"ziyu makan sarapanmu" ucap sehun dengan nada dinginnya, namun ziyu bukannya menurut malah menaruh sendoknya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada " shiro ziyu mau appa sama omma belcama" kekeh ziyu, mendengar keinginan anaknya yang ngotot sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya

"oh ziyu berhenti meminta yang aneh-aneh dan makan sarapanmu" mendengar sang ayah berbicara dengan nada tinggi membuat ziyu mengerutkan badannya dan mendekat kea rah luhan, melihat ziyu yang nampak ketakutan luhan merangkuh ziyu ke dalam pelukannya. Tuan dan nyonya oh yang melihat itu nampak terkaget akan kelakuan sehun, baru kali ini sehun memarahi ziyu.

Sehun baru menyadari kesalahannnya kala dia melihat ziyu meringkuk menangis dalam pelukan luhan, sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok menghadap ziyu

"ziyu-ya mianhae ne,,maafkan appa, appa tidak berniat memarahi ziyu, maafkan appa ne?" ucap sehun dengan mengelus rambut ziyu. Ziyu sedikit melongokan kepalanya melihat sehun. Melihat sang appa yang meminta maaf ziyu pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dan beralih memeluk sehun.

.

.

Saat ini luhan tengah dalam perjalanan menuju flatnya yang diantarkan oleh sehun, sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam,sejujurnya luhan nampak sakit mendengar perkataan sehun yang menegaskan bahwa dia tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan ziyu, sejujurnya luhan telah jatuh hati pada pria beranak satu ini, namun luhan tahu bahwa sehun sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini luhan nampak murung setelah kejadian pagi hari di rumah ziyu luhan nampak tidak bersemangat, hatinya seakan hancur, mendengar perkataan sehun seakan membuat luhan kalah sebelum berperang, perasaannya di tolak sebelum luhan mengutarakannya.

.

.

Tidak berbeda dengan luhan, sehun juga nampak kacau semenjak kejadian itu, jujur beberapa hari dihindari oleh luhan membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, walaupun mereka selalu bertemu tapi luhan selalu sibuk dengan ziyu.

"kau kenapa sehun?" tanya kai yang saat ini berada di ruangan sehun

"anio"

"memikirkan luhan? Sudahlah sehun aku tahu sebenarnya kau menyukai luhan, bukalah hatimu dan biarkanlah baekhyun menjadi kenangan indah mu dulu, lihatlah ziyu, dia membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu sehun" ucap kai menasehati sehun. Sehun hanya diam memandang kota seoul, perkataan kai memang ada benarnya dia menyukai luhan, bukan karena luhan dekat dengan ziyu tapi dia menyukai diri luhan, namun banyangan baekhyun selalu ada di kepalanya, rasa bersalah akan kepergian baekhyun karena memperjuangkan ziyu selalu menghantuinya.

"aku pergi dulu"ucap kai meninggalkan sehun.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar ziyu yang sudah tertidur dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri, sehun berjalan kea rah balkon dan berdiri menikmati angin malam yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya "baek apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam sehun.

"sehunieeee" baekhyun berlari menghampiri sehun yang tengan terduduk di salah satu taman.

"weo baekki?" ucap sehun lalu menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"sehunie apa kau bahagia?"

"oh aku bahagia?"

"kau tidak bohong?"

"nde baekki aku sangat bahagia weo?" tanya sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang baekhyun.

"tapi aku tidak sehun"

Deg

"apa maksud mu baek?"

"aku tidak bahagia karena kau selalu membuat aku merasa bersalah, kau selalu menjadikan aku sebagai alasan kebahagiaanmu, kau mengabaikan kebahagiaan ziyu karena aku, itu membuatku tidak bahagia. Sehunie gomawo sudah mencintai aku, menemaniku dan merawat anak kita, tapi lupakanlah aku sehunie simpan aku dalam hatimu sebagai kenangan paling indah. Bukalah lembaran baru dengan ziyu dan omma ziyu" ucap sehun memandang sehun lembut lalu baekhyun berdiri dan melenggang meninggalkan sehun.

"hosh hosh hosh" sehun terbangun dari tidurnya kala dia memimpikan baekhyun, tiba-tiba sehun bangun dan berlari ke kamar ziyu, sehun dapat melihat ziyu tertudur dengan nyaman, lalu sehun naik dan memeluk ziyu.

"appa akan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu sayang" ucap sehun lalu tertidur di ranjang ziyu.

.

.

.

Saat ini luhan tengah membereskan penampilannya karena jam kerjanya telah selesai. Seminggu luhan tidak bertemu ziyu dan sehun dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang saat keduanya tidak pernah datang.

Luhan keluar dari kafe dan betapa terkejutnya luhan kala di hadapannya terlihat dua orang yang sangat dia rindukan. Ziyu berlari kea rah luhan dan memeluk kaki luhan. Dengan segera luhan mensejajarkan badannya dan memeluk ziyu

"ziyu-ya bogoshipo" ucap luhan yang diangguki oleh ziyu.

.

.

Saat ini luhan dan sehun tengah duduk di kursi taman memperhatikan ziyu yang tengah bermain di depannya. Setelah menjemput luhan ziyu merengek ingin pergi ke taman. Rasa canggung tercipta sekitar tiga puluh menit ini karena tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari keduanya.

"mianhae" satu kata yang diucapkan sehun dapat memecahkan keheningan ini. Luhan masih tidak memperdulikan sehun dia terus memandangi ziyu yang ada di depannya.

"lu mianhae, maafkan aku"

"untuk apa?"

"lu saranghae"

Deg

Dengan cepat luhan memalingkan wajahnya kea rah sehun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

"aku mencintaimu, saat pertama melihatmu aku telah jatuh hati padamu, aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang saat bersamamu, bahkan aku sangat bahagia kala melihat kamu dan ziyu, namun aku selalu menolak persaaan ini karena rasa bersalahku terhadap baekhyun yang telah berjuang untuk ziyu, perasaan bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan baekhyun selalu menjadi tameng dalam diriku untuk menolak persaan ini padamu, tapi rasanya aku lelah, aku tidak bisa memendam ini lagi aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku dan ziyu, aku aku"

Luhan langsung memeluk sehun sebelum sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya

"nado nado saranghae sehun"

Mendengar luhan membalas perasaannya sehun lantas memeluk luhan dengan lebih erat. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "mianhae lu, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi saranghae"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu tanpa terasa airmatanya turun membasahi pipi dan tangan sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan semakin dekat dan dekat sampai hidung keduanya telah bersentuhan. Sedikit lagi namun semuanya buyar kala suara ziyu mengintrupsi keduanya

"omma appa apa yang kalian lakukan?" luhan langsung mendorong tubuh sehun dan menundukan kepalanya karena malu ketahuan oleh ziyu. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu menyuruh ziyu mendekat. Diangkatnya ziyu ke atas pangkuannya.

"ziyu ingin omma dan appa bersama?" tanya sehun yang diangguki oleh ziyu

"kita akan tinggal bersama" luhan mengangkat kepalanya kala mendengar ucapan sehun.

"luhan will you marry me?" ucap sehun dengan menggenggam tangan luhan, ziyu hanya memperhatikan kedua orang yang ada di samping kiri dan kanannya. Lagi-lagi airmata luhan turun dan dibarengi dengan anggukan dari kepalanya, sehun langsung merangkuh luhan dalam pelukannya dengan ziyu berada di tengahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan nampak berjalan dengan anggun dengan balutan gaun putih selutut dengan bagian belakang yang menjuntai memanjang ke bawah, dengan menggenggam sebuket bunga dan tangan kanannya di genggam oleh sang appa berjalan menuju ke depan altar dimana sehun telah menunggunya dengan menggunakan setelah berwarna putih. Setelah sampai disamping sehun keduanya mengucapkan janji suci mereka yang diiringi dengan tepukan tangan dari para hadirin yang datang dalam acara pernikahannya. Ziyu berlari kea rah sehun dan luhan lalu di gendong oleh sehun, tangan sehun sebelah kiri menggenggam tangan luhan, ketiganya berjalan keluar gereja dengan senyum terkembang di bibir ketiganya penuh bahagia, di bawah samping kiri dan kanan nampak nyonya xi dan nyonya oh yang menangis dalam rangkulan suami masing-masing serta terlihat kyungsoo yang menangis melihat kebahagiaan temannya dalam pelukan kai.

.

.

.

Enam bulan setelah pernikahan sehun dan luhan saat ini luhan tengah mengandung buah hati mereka adik dari ziyu yang berusia tiga bulan. Sehun telah pindah dari rumah orang tuanya dan membeli rumah untuk keluarga kecilnya. Luhan telah berhenti bekerja semenjak menikah dengan sehun, dan focus mengurusi sehun dan ziyu.

Saat ini luhan dan ziyu tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang rumahnya, keduanya nampak tengah bercanda sesekali terdengar suara tawa ziyu atau luhan bahkan suara keduanya, entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sehun yang baru pulang dari kerjanya nampak berjalan menuju taman dimana kedua- anio tiga orang yang dicintainya tengah duduk dan bercanda membelakanginya, saat melewati pintu rumah menuju taman sehun merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kala merasakan baekhyun berada disampingnya menggengam tangannya, lalu keduanya tersenyum melihat luhan dan ziyu dihadapannya.

Sehun kembali melihat baekhyun dimana baekhyun tengah memandangnya

"gomawo baek" ucap sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari baekhyun, sehun memejamkan matanya dan perlahan genggaman tangannya terlepas setelahnya sehun membuka kedua matanya dan sehun tersenyum kala melihat luhan dan ziyu yang asiik tertawa.

Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Saat ini terlihat sehun luhan dan ziyu yang berada di tengahnya nampak tertawa bersama, tangan sehun memanjang dan mengelus pundak luhan. Mereka tertawa menikmati kebahagiaan yang akhirnya mereka miliki. Keluarga yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

**END**

**Hehehe ini hanya FF selingan, tiba-tiba dapet ide pengen ngetik cerita ini makanya Cuma dibikin one shoot semoga suka. Maaf cerita monoton dan biasa…hehehhehe**

**Ditunggu RnR nya chingu…hhehe**

**HunHan Story**


	2. squel you and your child

**YOU AND YOUR CHILD SQUEL**

**HUNHAN**

**SEHUN **

**LUHAN **

**ZIYU **

**KYUNGSOO**

**KAI**

**AND OTHER CAST**

**FAMILY/ROMANCE**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**HAPPY READING**

"omma"

Luhan langsung membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar ziyu memanggilnya, luhan tersenyum dan berjalan kearah ziyu dengan perut yang sudah cukup membulat dengan usia kandungan luhan yang meninjak tujuh bulan

"morning baby" Sapa luhan dan mengusak kepala ziyu, semenjak perut luhan yang membesar luhan tidak pernah memberikan ciuman kepada ziyu jika keadaan ziyu dan luhan tengah berdiri karena luhan terhalang oleh perutnya

"pagi omma, pagi dongsaeng" ucap ziyu mengecup perut luhan dengan sedikit berjinjit

"ziyu bangunkan appa nde, sebentar lagi sarapan akan selesai" ucap luhan dan ziyu langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan bergegas berlari ke kamar sang appa dan omma

"appa" teriak ziyu sambil berlari membuat luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan anaknya, walaupun ziyu bukanlah buah hatinya dengan sehun, namun luhan sungguh menyayangi ziyu.

Ziyu beringsut dengan susah payah menaiki ranjang king size milik orang tuanya, setelah sampai ziyu menatap sebal gundukan yang tepat berada di sampingnya, dengan smirk yang menurun dari sang appa, ziyu langsung berdiri di atas kasur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas gundukan tersebut

"appa ilona" ucap ziyu sambil melonjak lonjak di atas gundukan tersebut

Sehun merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya dan dapat dirasakan hentakan di atas tubuhnya namun sehun tidak memperdulikannya dan terus bergulung di bawah selimutnya walaupun terdengar ziyu yang terus menyuruhnya bangun.

Cklek

Ziyu langsung memutar kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dan munculah luhan yang tersenyum kearahnya

"omma, appa tidak mau bangun omma" rengek ziyu karena kesusahan membangunkan sehun.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri ziyu yang nampak cemberut dengan tangan yang terus memukul sehun. Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang di samping ziyu

"appa tidak mau bangun?" tanya luhan kepada ziyu yang diangguki oleh ziyu

"ah, biarkan saja kita tinggalkan appa ke rumah halmoeni nde" ucap luhan membuat ziyu langsung tersenyum dan turun dari atas tubuh sehun

"nde, kajja omma" ucap ziyu semangat, sedangkan sehun yang tengah bergulung dibawah selimut kontan langsung membuka matanya dan menyingkap selimut nya dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya

"andwe, kalian tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpa appa" ucap sehun melotot kea rah ziyu dan luhan, sedangkan luhan dan ziyu langsung tertawa saat melihat sehun

"bwahahha appa akhilya bangun omma, kita berhasil yeaaah" ucap ziyu dan langsung mencium pipi sang omma

"nde, kita berhasil hihihih" balas luhan

Sehun yang merasa baru saja dikerjai oleh kedua malaikatnya kontan saja langsung menarik ziyu ke dalam dekapannya dan langsung menggelitik ziyu, luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua pria yang sangat disayanginya ini.

"hahaha appa geli hahaha omma tolong ziyu" ziyu terus meronta di dalam dekapan sehun yang semakin gemas menggelitiki ziyu, melihat ziyu yang semakin terkekeh dan nampak minta tolong luhan merasa tidak tega dan langsung menarik ziyu dari dekapan sehun

"sudah sehuni kasihan ziyu"

Sehun langsung melepaskan ziyu saat mendengar suara lembut istirnya mengintrupsi kegiatannya, dan tanpa membuang kesempatan ziyu langsung melompat kea rah luhan dan memeluk luhan dari samping sambil memeletkan lidahnya kepada sehun

"morning baby" ucap sehun dan mengecup kening luhan

Plak

"Aww ziyu" ringis sehun saat mendapat pukulan manis dari ziyu di tangannya

"appa jangan dekat-dekat omma, omma punya ziyu" ucap ziyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada luhan,

"yak, mana bisa begitu omma punya appa" ucap sehun tak mau kalah dari ziyu

"shiloo lu omma punya ziyu" rengek ziyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, luhan langsung memeluk ziyu dan mengelus rambut ziyu

"nde, omma punya ziyu arra" ucap luhan terus mengelus rambut dan punggung ziyu tidak lupa memberikan glare yang menurut sehun sangat terlihat imut.

"sudahlah mandi sana sehunie nanti kau telat ke kantor, jangan membuat ziyu menangis" ucap luhan dan sehun hanya mencibilkan bibirnya lalu baranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, namun belum sempat sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sehun berbalik dan langsung mengecup kening luhan dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dengan kikikan kemenangan

"appa!" bentak ziyu saat sehun mengecup kembali kening luhna

"aishh, sudah ziyu kajja mandi biarkan kita tinggalkan appa" luhan membawa ziyu ke luar kamarnya dan meninggalkan sehun yang tengah mandi.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kea rah ruanganya setelah mengantarkan ziyu sekolah akhirnya sehun langsung menuju kantornya dan meninggalkan luhan sendiri di rumah, sudah berkali-kali sehun menyuruh luhan untuk ke rumah orang tua sehun agar tidak kesepian namun luhan selalu bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja, sampai nanti ziyu datang dan dia akan berdua dengan ziyu.

.

.

Saat ini ziyu tengah menggambar appa dan ommanya serta dirinya di kertas gambar sambil menunggu ahn songsaengnimnya datang, sampai akhirnya luna dan Kevin datang menghampiri kursinya

"anynyeong ziyu ah" sapa luna dan duduk di kursi samping ziyu yang diberikan senyuman oleh ziyu

"wah ziyu menggambal omma dan appa ziyu oh?" tanya luna yang diangguki oleh ziyu

"oh, ziyu ah kenapa omma ziyu pelutnya besal?" tanya Kevin sambil menunjuk gambar ziyu

"oh, di dalam pelut omma sedang ada dede bayinya" ucap ziyu yang membuat luna dan Kevin manggut-mangut

"oh, ziyu ah bukankan kalau ada dede bayinya belalti ziyu akan punya adik dan omma dan appa ziyu akan lebih sayang pada adik ziyu, kalena dia lucu dan akan meninggalkan ziyu?" tanya luna dengan wajah polosnya. Ziyu yang mendengar ucapan luna hanya diam dan memandangi gambarnya, di dalam pikirannya berkeliaran apakah benar omma dan appanya akan melupakannya akan meninggalkannya dan akan lebih menyayangi adik bayinya, ziyu bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

Ziyu tengah menunggo kyungsoo imonya yang merupakan kekasih jongin samchonnya untuk menjemputnya pulang sekolah, semenjak usia kandungan luhan menginjak enam bulan sehun sangat melarang luhan untuk bekerja dan menjemput ziyu, luhan hanya akan diijinkan untuk keluar jika ditemani oleh sehun atau orang tuanya atau kai dan kyungsoo. Ziyu tengah menatap kea rah pintu gerbang dengan duduk di atas ayunan di taman sekolahnya, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap dua orang dewasa yang tengah tertawa dengan menggendong bayi, ziyu menatap keduanya dan kata-kata luna nampak terngiang dimana mereka akan lebih menyayangi adiknya karena dia begitu lucu, ziyu terus memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut sampai akhirnya terlihat kyungsoo yang nampak berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah ziyu

"imo" teriak ziyu

"ziyu ah" teriak kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya

"oh maafkan imo telat ziyu ah" ucap kyungsoo dengan membelai rambut ziyu yang sudah turun dari ayunannya

"nde imo" ucap ziyu dengan lemas

"oh weo?" tanya kyungsoo saat melihat ziyu nampak tidak bersemangat

"anio, kajja imo kita pulang kasian omma sendili" ucap ziyu menarik tangan kyungsoo.

.

.

Hari sudah malam saat ini luhan sehun dan ziyu tengah menikmati makan malam mereka, sehun nampak duduk di antara ziyu dan luhan,

"hmmm makananmu semakin enak lu" ucap sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh luhan.

"ziyu ah weo hmm?" tanya luhan saat melihat ziyu hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya nampak tidak bersemangat.

"hmm anio, ziyu kenyang omma, ziyu mau tidul" ucap ziyu lalu turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri sehun lalu berjinjit mencium pipi sehun dan setelahnya menghampiri luhan

"anynyeong appa omma" ziyu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke atas dimana kamarnya berada. Sehun dan luhan hanya memperhatikan ziyu sampai akhirnya ziyu tak terlihat dan terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup.

"sedari pulang sekolah ziyu nampak murung sehun" ucap luhan dengan wajah tertunduk

"mungkin dia banyak tugas, nanti setelah makan aku akan melihatnya, jja teruskan makanmu" kata sehun dengan mengelus sebelah tangan luhan.

.

.

Sehun mengelus rambut ziyu ang saat ini tengah tertidur, setelah selesai makan malam dan membantu luhan membereskan piring kotor sehun langsung melesat menuju kamar ziyu dan tternyata ziyu sudah tidur.

"jalja jagoan appa" ucap sehun dan mengecup kepala ziyu lalu beranjak dan menutup pintu kamar ziyu. Setelah terdengar pintu tertutup ziyu membuka matanya dan hanya menatap pintu yang di tutup oleh sang appa

"jalja appa, jalja omma" ucap ziyu dan langsung menutup matanya untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihat luhan tengah duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang,

"oh ziyu sudah tidur?" tanya luhan yang di angguki oleh sehun

"sehunie biarkan kamar kita kembali ke sebelah kamar ziyu kasian dia sendirian di atas" rengek luhan, semenjak luhan menginjak kandungan enam bulan kamar luhan dan sehun pindah ke kamar tamu dekat tangga sehingga meninggalkan ziyu sendirian di atas, alasan sehun memang masuk akal tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan luhan dan calon anaknya jika terus turun naik tangga.

Sehun duduk di hadapan luhan di samping ranjang nya, tangannya terulur mengelus pipi luhan dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"aishh sehun" luhan sebal dengan kelakuan suaminya ini, bukannya mendengarkan malah membelai pipinya

"ziyu sudah besar lu, keinginanya sendiri untuk tidur di kamarnya jadi sudahlah" ucap sehun kembali mengelus rambut luhan,

"tapi sehun semenjak pulang sekolah ziyu hanya diam dan nampak murung" ucap luhan beringsut mendekati sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sehun.

"aku takut sehun" luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sehun, merasa luhan yang tengah gelisah sehun mengelus punggungnya dengan hati-hati sebelah tangannya melingkupi bahu luhan yang tengah tenggelam di dadanya

"ssstt taka pa sayang mungkin ziyu hanya kelelahan" ucap sehun dan mengangkat kepala luhan lalu menangkup kedua pipi luhan.

Cup

Kecupan lembut sehun daratkan pada bibir mungil luhan yang nampak memerah akibat dia gigiti sedari tadi

Cup cup

Kembali sehun mengecup kedua mata luhan setelahnya sehun memandangi luhan dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang membuat luhan merona, bagaimanapun luhan selalu merasa malu saat bermesraan dengan sehun.

Sehun kembali melahap bibir mungil luhan melumat dan menyesap penuh perasaan bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya tersebut, perlahan namun pasti sehun semakin mendekatkan luhan ke arahnya, setelahnya sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mengelus pipi luhan

"lu bolehkah?" semenjak luhan diperbolehkan untuk melakukan hubungan badan pada saat hamil sehun selalu meminta ijin terlebih dahulu karena kenyamanan luhan adalah segalanya menurut sehun. Dengan wajah yang memerah akhirnya luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi sehun langsung menyambar bibir luhan dan kembali menyesapnya, lidahnya mengetuk bibir luhan dan setelah bibir luhan terbuka tanpa menunggu aba-aba sehun langsung mengabsen semua benda yang ada di dalam rongga mulut luhan, sesekali lidah sehun mengajak lidah luhan untuk berperang dan ciuman tersebut semakin liar dan panas. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh luhan untuk berada di samping sehun sehingga tidak akan menekan perut luhan, setelah menyamankan posisi luhan tangan sehun langsung melesat menuju dua benda kesayangan sehun yang terasa pas di tangannya, sehun menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju tidur luhan dengan membuka dua kancing teratas piyama luhan, sehun langsung meremas dua benda tersebut yang tidak menggunakan bra, putar pelintir dan pijit itulah yang sehun lakukan pada payudara luhan membuat luhan mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Ciuman sehun terlepas dan menjalar keleher putih luhan sehun terus menyesap leher luhan menggigitnya yang mengakibatkan tanda merah yang kontras dengan warna kulit luhan

"ouhh,,,se,,sehun aochhh"

"se sehun pel pelan pelan" ucap luhan tergagap saat sehun mulai melumat putting sebelah kanan luhan dan sedikit menariknya membuat luhan mengerang tertahan terutama dengan sebelah tangan sehun yang memanjakan payudara sebelahnya dan satu tangan lainnya sudah terjun bebas memeriksa benda kesayangan sehun diantara selangkangan luhan. Erangan dan lenguhan terus terdengar di kamar sehun dan luhan menciptakan hawa panas pada malam hari ini sampai akhirnya mereka terlelap ke alam mimpi setelah sehun menyemburkan lahar panasnya ke dalam lubang luhan.

.

.

.

Semakin hari ziyu nampak semakin tidak bersemangat jujur luhan semakin nampak khawatir akan keadaan ziyu yang jarang sekali mengeluarkan kata-katanya, setiap luhan bertanya ziyu hanya aka berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Saat ini ziyu tengah mewarnai gambar yang baru saja dibuatnya disekolah, ziyu duduk di lantai berlapiskan karpet bulu yang cukup tebal di ruang televise sedangkan luhan dan kyungsoo yang menjemput ziyu tengah berada di dapur, luhan tengah memotong buah ke dalam piring sedangkan kyungsoo nampak tengah menyeduh ramen cup yang ada di rumah luhan,

"lu, aku rasa ziyu jadi lebih pendiam" ucap kyungsoo memecah kesunyian keduanya

"nde, aku juga merasakannya kyung"

"ada apa sih dengan bocah itu" ucap kyungsoo yang hanya di balas gelengan dari luhan, setelah selesai memotong buah luhan berjalan kea rah ziyu dengan tangan membawa buah potong tadi. Luhan duduk di belekang ziyu di sofa yang disediakan di ruang tamu sedangkan kyungsoo duduk di sofa sebelahnya

"ziyu ah makan buah ne chagi" ucap luhan meletakan piring buah tersebut namun ziyu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ziyu ah woe?akhir-akhir ini omma lihat ziyu murung oh?" tanya luhan dengan mengelus kepala ziyu yang membuat ziyu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"omma, ziyu tidak mau dongsaeng"

JDEEER

Luhan nampak menegang mendengar ucapan ziyu bagaimana mungkin ziyu yang notabenenya sangat menginginkan sang dongsaeng mendadak dia menolaknya

"omma, ziyu tidak mau dongsaeng ziyu hanya mau omma appa dan ziyu tidak mau ada yang lain" ucap ziyu yang nampak menahan air matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat luhan nampak terkejut segera menghampiri ziyu dan berjongkok di samping ziyu

"ziyu ah weo?bukankah ziyu sangat sayang dan ingin dongsaeng?" ziyu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya menolak akan ucapan kyungsoo

"andweo, ziyu tidak mau dongsaeng, ziyu tidak mau ditinggalkan appa dan omma" teriak ziyu dan langsung berlari kea rah kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Tanpa di sadari luhan tengah meneteskan airmatanya dan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan nama ziyu

"ziyu hikss hikss ziyu" kyungsoo yang mendnegarnya langsung menghampiri luhan dan memeluk sahabatnya tersebut,

"ssstt gwenchana lu" kyungsoo terus memeluk luhan dan tangannya aktif mengiirmkan pesan kepada kai untuk membawa sehun pulang

.

.

Kai tengah memeriksa beberapa laporan dari bawahannya sampai akhirnya ponselnya bergetar dan terlihat satu pesan masuk, namun kai langsung melesat keluar ruangannya dan menuju ruangan sahabat sekaligus atasannya

Ckek

"sehun"

Sehun langsung mendongakan kepalanya dari beberapa dokumen di hadapanya saat pintu ruangannya terbuka dan kai meneriakan namanya

"aish berisik kamjjong"

Kai hanya berjalan kea rah sehun dan menyeret tangan sehun

"kajja pulang luhan-"

"weo?" sehun langsung menyela ucapan kai saat nama luhan diucapkan

"molla kyungsoo menuruhku membawa mu pulang karena luhan menangis. Setelah itu sehun langsung keluar ruangannya menuju parkiran yang disusul oleh kai.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Sehun dan kai berlari menuju ke dalam rumah sehun dan terhenti saat melihat kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk luhan yang nampak terlelap

"ah kalian datang, sehun tolong angkat luhan" sehun langsung berjalan kea rah kyungsoo dan bukannya mengangkat luhan sehun hanya memandangi kyungsoo

"yak oh sehun palli" seakan tersadar sehun langsung mengambil luhan dan membawa luhan ke kamarnya. Setelah menidurkan luhan sehun bergegas kembali ke luar dan menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah duduk bersama kai.

"kyung sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya sehun dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelah kyungsoo dan kai

"sehun, tadi ziyu bilang dia tidak mau dongsaengnya, dan mendengar itu luhan langsung terlihat shock dan dia hanya menangis sambil meracau nama ziyu"

"mwo?" kai dan sehun berujar bersama saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan kyungsoo

"kenapa begitu, bukankah ziyu paling bahagia saaat tau akan punya dongsaeng?" ucap kai

"molla"

Sehun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga mengarah kea rah kamar ziyu, setelah sampai di depan kamar ziyu sehun mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut namun tidak ada balasan dari kamar dan akhirnya sehun membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak di kunci, sehun berjalan kea rah ziyu yang tengah bergumul di balik selimutnya

"ziyu ah ini appa" ucap sehun sambil mengelus buntalan tersebut

"ziyu tidak mau bertemu appa hmm?" tanya sehun kembali dan terlihat sedikit pergerakan di dalam buntelan selimut tersebut sampai akhirnya terlihat kepala ziyu yang menyambul di balik selimut

"appa" ucap ziyu dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan cairan beningnya

"nde jagoan appa weo hmm?" ucap sehun dan mengangkat ziyu keluar dari selimutnya lalu mendudukan ziyu di depannya. Ziyu hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan isakan yang masih terdengar dari mulutnya. Sehun terus mengelus kepala ziyu

"ziyu ah weo hmm?" ziyu mendongakan kepalanya saat sehun kembali bertanya

"appa ziyu tidak mau punya dongsaeng, ziyu tidak mau ditinggalkan appa dan omma" ucap ziyu yang tangisnya semakin keras. Mendengar penuturan ziyu sehun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya

"weo, kenapa ziyu takut ditinggalkan appa dan omma hmmm?"

"appa kata luna dongsaeng akan membuat appa dan omma melupakan ziyu appa dan omma akan menyayangi dongsaeng dan tidak sayang ziyu lagi" ucap ziyu membuat sehun menyungingkan senyumannya. Sehun mengerti kenapa putra kesayangannya nampak murung ternyata rasa takut dan cemburu yang tengah ziyu rasakan. Sehun mengangkat ziyu duduk di pahanya lalu mengelus kepala ziyu

"ziyu dengarkan appa arra?, appa dan omma tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ziyu, appa dan omma sangat menyayangi ziyu, ziyu akan memiliki dongsaeng yang akan menemani ziyu saat ziyu bermain. Ziyu akan menjadi kakak yang akan melindungi dongsaeng ziyu, appa dan omma akan menyayangi ziyu sama seperti saat ini walaupun nanti dongsang ziyu lahir appa dan omma akan menyayangi kalian berdua" ucap sehun yang membuat ziyu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sehun

"appa dan omma tidak akan meninggalkan ziyu?"

"nde chagi appa dan omma akan selalu menyayangi ziyu. Ziyu akan menjadi anak kebanggaan appa dan ziyu akan menjadi kakak yang akan melindungi dongsaengnya" ziyu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang appa

"ziyu ah apakah ziyu tahu kalau omma sangat menyayangi ziyu, bahkan omma menangis saat ziyu tadi membentaknya, omma takut kehilangan ziyu"

Ziyu tertegun mendengar apa yang diucapkan sehun, dengan perlahan ziyu menundukan kembali kepalanya

"appa ziyu mau omma" ucap ziyu dengan lrih dan pelan. Mendengar permintaan putranya sehun langsung menggendong ziyu keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamar luhan. Saat sampai di bawah masih terlihat kai dan kyungsoo yang menunggu sehun

"oh ziyuah"

"kalian pulanglah terima kasih sudah menemani luhan dan menjemput ziyu kyung, tapi aku yakin kalian juga lelah" ucap sehun

"tapi apakah sudah baik?" tanya kai yang nampak masih khawatir melihat ziyu yang nampak habis menangis. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya

"nde gwenchana"

"baiklah kami pamit sehun" ucap kai menggandeng tangan kyungsoo keluar rumah sehun. Sepeninggalan kyungsoo dan kai sehun langsung menuju kamar luhan dan saat pintu terbuka terlihat luhan yang masih nampak tertidur lelah. Ziyu langsung turun dari gendongan sehun dan berlari menaiki kasur dan duduk disampign luhan, tangannya terulur mengusap pipi luhan

"omma mianhae" ucap ziyu, sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang disamping luhan berhadapan dengan ziyu. Merasakan pergerakan halus pada pipinya membuat luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan ketika matanya terbuka luhan langsung bangun dan memeluk ziyu yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya

"hiks hiks ziyu"

"omma mianhahe, maafkan ziyu omma" ucap ziyu tak kalah erat memeluk luhan, sehun hanya tersenyum melihat luhan dan ziyu seperti anak kecil yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"ziyuah janji nde jangan membuat omma takut" ucap luhan yang diangguki oleh ziyu

"mian omma, ziyu hanya takut omma akan melupakan dan meninggalkan ziyu kalau dongsaeng sudah ada" ucap ziyu membuat luhan membulatkan matanya dan tangannya langsung menangkup pipi ziyu

"anio, omma tidak akan pernah melupakan dan meninggalakn ziyu omma menyayangi ziyu dan dongsaeng ziyu"

"nde omma maafkan ziyu" luhan tersenyum dan langsung memeluk ziyu kembali namun tidak berapa lama mereka berpelukan luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi perutnya

"ahhh sa…sa..sakit sehun" ucap luhan dan terlihat keringat nampak membanjiri wajah luhan. Sehun yang melihat luhan merintih kesakitan nampak terkejut dan langsung menghampiri luhna

"lu weo gwenchana" tanya sehun dan langsung menahan punggung luhan

"ssssshhh sa..sakkit sehun hiks" ucap luhan

"omma, omma weo" tanya ziyu yang tak kalah panic dan nampak sudah menangis.

Dengan sigap sehun langsung membopong luhan ala bridal style dan berjalan kea rah luar

"ziyu kajja kita bawa omma ke rumah sakit" ucap sehun dan ziyu hanya mengikuti sehun di belakang sambil terus menangis.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan gila-gilaan, sehun nampak kalut melihat luhan yang duduk di kursi sampingnya nampak merintih kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya, sedangkan ziyu dibelakang nampak terus menangis dan mengelus bahu luhan

"omma hiks omma"

Ckiiiittt

Sehun mengerem mobilnya sembarangan dan langsung berlari keluar mobil dan megangkat luhan dengan wajah berantakan sehun berteriak memanggil dokter dan suster sampai akhirnya luhan dibawa ke ruangan dan saat ini sehun dan ziyu nampak duduk menunggu luhan yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut

"Appa hiks appa" ucap ziyu disamping sehun, mendengar suara ziyu nampak sehun langsung menengokan kepalanya sungguh sedari tadi sehun nampak tidak ingat pada ziyu dan sehun langsung memeluk ziyu yang duduk disampingnya

"hikss appa omma hiks hiks"

"sssttt gwenchana sayang omma dan dongsaeng pasti baik-baik saja" ucap sehun menenangkan ziyu.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang nampak terburu-buru

"sehun luhan weo?" tanya kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai di apartemenya langsung mendapat kabar dari sehun yang membuatnya kembali kelaur dari apartemenya bersama kai

"imo" ucap ziyu melepaskan pelukan sehun dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo

"ssttt gwenchana ziyu, lu omma pasti baik-baik saja" tidak lama dari kedatangan kai dan kyungsoo barulah datang orang tua sehun yang diberi kabar oleh kai.

Saat ini semuanya nampak terduduk tegang menungu dokter keluar memeriksa luhan sampai akhirnya

Cklek

Sehun langsung bangun dan menghampiri dokter tersebut

"bagaimana keadaan luhan dok?"

"nona oh nampak harus melahirkan premature, tekanan yang di dapatny mengakibatkan kontraksi pada janinna dan kondisi kandungannya yang lemah tidak memungkinkan nyonya oh untuk bertahan sampai waktu kehamilannya tepat" ucap sang dokter membuat semuanya nampak menahan nafas.

"lakukan apapun yang terbaik selamatkan luhan dan anak kami dok" ucap sehun nampak kacau

"akan kami usahakan tuan, berdoalah" ucap sang dokter dan langsung kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam semuanya duduk menunggu luhan yang tengah melakukan operasi. Sehun yang duduk diantara omma dan appanya sedangkan ziyu yang masih dalam pelukan kyungsoo yang disampingnya terdapat kai.

"imo apakah omma baik-baik saja?" tanya ziyu memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dan tangannya terulur mengelus kepala ziyu

"nde lu omma akan baik-baik saja, sekarang ziyu berdoa untuk kebaikan omma" ucap kyungsoo

"lalu dongsaeng ziyu?"

"dongsaeng juga akan baik-baik saja, karena dongseng ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya"

"nde" ucap ziyu menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menutup matanya dengan tangan saling menggenggam di depan dadanya. Semua yang melihat nampak tersenyum bagaimana ziyu begitu menyayangi luhan.

"oeeekkk oekkk"

Terdengar tangis bayi dari dalam ruangan membuat semuana mengangkat kepala dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"dongsaeng ziyu sudah lahir imo?" tanya ziyu kepada kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh kyungsoo

"yeayyy dongsaeng" ucap ziyu dan langsung menghampiri sehun dan dengan sigap sehun mengangkat ziyu ke dalam pelukannya

Cklek

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam dalam ketegangan pintu operasipun terbuka dan sehun kembali menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri sang dokter

"selamat tuan oh, bayi anda laki-laki"

"bagaimana dengan luhan?" tanya sehun

"nyonya oh baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi kami akan memindahkannya dan kalian bisa melihatnya"

"kamsahamnida" ucap sehun dan sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan semuanya

"appa" ucap ziyu menarik ujung baju sehun dan membuat sehun menunduk lalu berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan ziyu

"appa omma gwenchana?"tanya ziyu dan sehun langsung tersenyum

"nde omma gwenchana"

"dongsaeng?" tanya ziyu dengan polosnya

"ziyu akan menjadi hyung"

"nde,,yeayyya halmoeni aboeji imo samchon ziyu jadi hyung" ziyu berjingkrak kegirangan dan semua yang melihat hanya tersenyum kea rah bocah gembil di depannya.

.

.

Luhan telah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan saat ini hanya ziyu dan sehun yang tengah menunggu luhan ziyu tengah makan di kantin rumah sakit dengan kai dan kyungsoo sedangkan appa dan omma sehun sudah pulang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan luhan sehun dan ziyu.

"eungh" luhan menggerakan matanya dan sehun langsung bangun dari duduknya saat mendengar lenguhan luhan

"lu kau sudah sadar sayang?" tanya sehun dan saat mata luhan terbuka luhan nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan sesaat luhan langsung menyentuh perutna yang nampak rata

"sehun aegyi?" tanya luhan bingung dengan mata nampak berkaca-kaca, sehun menghampiri luhan dan duduk dipinggir ranjang luhan sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut luhan

"dia ada disana lu" ucap sehun menunjukan pojok ruangan samping ranjang luhan dimana terdapat box bayi yang terlihat nampak hangat. Walaupun luhan melahirkan dengan premature namun itu tidka mengakibatkan bayi yang luhan kandung lemah, dan kandungan luhan yang dokter maksud adalah kandungan lemah pada saat luhan mengalami tekanan mengenai ziyu yang menolak adiknya.

Air mata yang awalnya airmata kekhawatiran berubah menjadi airmata bahagia yang terus meluncur dari mata rusa luhan

"sehun aegyi" ucap luhan menunjuk bayi dalam box dan mengerti akan maksud luhan sehun beranjak dan menghampiri bayi tersebut dan mengangkatnya lalu memeluk bayi tersebut dan berjalan perlahan mengahmpiri luhan dan menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepangkuan luhan

"hiks hiks"

Luhan nampak terisak dengan memandangi wajah sang bayi dengan sebelah tangan mengelus pipi bayi merah tersebut. Sehun tersenyum memandangi apa yang terlihat di depannya sampai akhirnya

BRAK

"omma" teriak ziyu dan berlari menghampiri luhan, mengerti akan arah ziyu sehun langsung mengangkat putranya ke atas ranjang. Kai dan kyungsoo yang berada di belakang ziyu nampak tersenyum dan menghampiri luhan

"chukae luhani" ucap kyungsoo

"gomawo kyungi" ucap luhan masih dengan wajah yang terdapat jejak airmata

"sehun kami pamit dulu, nanti kami akan kembali lagi" ucap kai

"nde gomawo kai" nde

"bye bye ziyu" ucap kai yang tidak diperdulikan oleh ziyu.

"omma gwenchana" tanya ziyu menatap luhan, dan seketika luhan menatap ziyu dan airmata kembali turun dari mata luhan

"nde gwenchana baby" ucap luhan dan sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala ziyu

"omma donsaeng ziyu?" tanya ziyu yang diangguki oleh luhan

"omma ciapa nama dongsaeng?" tanya ziyu yang membuat luhan menatap sehun, dan mengerti akan tatapan sang istri sehun mendekati ketiganya dan memangku ziyu di atas pahanya.

"haowen, Oh Haowen" ucap sehun sambil menatap luhan dengan senyuman dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh luhan

"oh jadi namanya haowen appa?" tanya ziyu menengadahkan kepalanya kea rah sehun

"nde, haowen sayang"

Ziyu langsung melongokan kepalanya untuk menatap haowen dan dengan perlaha ziyu menjulurkan telunjuknya ke pipi haowen dan siapa yang tahu ternyata haowen menangkap telunjuk ziyu dan menggengamnya dengan erat

"oh, haowen tau ini hyung, anyeong haowen ziyu hyung akan menjaga dan menyayangi haowen" ucap ziyu dengan senyumannya. Sehun dan luhan tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua buah hatinya, perasaan tenang dan lega menghampiri keduanya. Sehun dan luhan saling menatap dan senyuman terus terumbar dari kedua bibir mereka sebelah tangan sehun menggengam tangan luhan yang bebas mereka nampak melindungi ziyu dan haowen yang berada diantara mereka berdua.

"gomawo" ucap sehun tanpa suara dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh luhan

"saranghae oh luhan" kembali sehun mengucapkannya tanpa suara yang dibalas oleh luhna

"nado oh sehun" keduanya tersenyum dan memandangi kedua buah hati mereka.

"gomawo sehun telah mencintaiku dan membawaku ke dalam kehidupanmu bersama dua buah hati kita, oh ziyu oh haowen omma menyayangi kalian, saranghae oh sehun" ucap luhan dalam hati sambil memandangi ketiga orang yang mereka sayangi dan tangan yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sehun.

**END**

**Anyyeong saya datang membawa sequal ff you and your child tapi Cuma oneshoot dan maaf kalau geje. Ff ini diperoduksi dalam rangka menyalurkan rasa rindu terhadap hunhan dan dalam rangka menunggu project FF berchapter berikutnya.**

**Semoga readers sekalian tidak kecewa dan mau membaca FF abal-abal ini. Saya harap readers semua mau memberikan sepatah dua patah ketikannya dalam kotak review dibawah sini…hehhehe**

**HunHan Story**


End file.
